Una historia diferente
by Suka Mizuhara
Summary: Joven y rico, Sesshomaru proyecta una imagen fria, pero, quizas, no sea frio del todo, bueno eso a Sango no le importa mucho, las frivolidades no son lo suyo ¿Qué pasará cuando esta extraña pareja se junte? Sango x Sesshomaru
1. ¿Presentaciones?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia

Acepto criticas :3  
Pero moderense, las criticas tienen que ser para bien del fic, cualquier critica con sentido de insultar y/o ofender será reportada.  
Sean bienvenidos a mi fic y espero lo disfruten :3  
Y recuerden... "El hentai es bueno para el alma" XP  
Disfrutenlo! xD

**_UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE_**

_**¿Presentaciones?**_

- **No mamá, no quiero estar aquí** – decía una joven a su madre

- **No te lo estoy preguntando** – replicaba la señora – **Te lo estoy ordenando**

- **No puedes obligarme, ya tengo 18 años de edad y no soy una niña** – decía la joven

Estaban montando un alboroto en la entrada a una lujosa sala, donde se iba a dar una conferencia. Todo el mundo se había volteado a mirar la escena. Pero a la joven parecía no importarle.

- **No permitiré que me obligues a entrar a una aburrida sala, en donde solo hay gente mayor reunida para oír a un estúpido hombre ambicioso que trata por todos los medios agrandar su estúpida fortuna** – exclamaba la joven

- **Sango, ya basta, vas a entrar y punto** – dijo la señora

- **No, no lo haré y no me obligaras** – replicó Sango indignada

- **Cállate, estas haciendo un drama** – dijo la señora enojada

- **¡No!** – Grito Sango más enfadada que su madre

El joven Taisho, encargado de la conferecia se acerco a las causantes de tanto alboroto molesto porque no lo dejaban comenzar con el discurso, y no tenia tiempo que perder.

- **Disculpen, podrían tomar sus asientos o marcharse, no podemos empezar con todo este alboroto** – dijo el joven Taisho

- **¡No!** – Respondió Sango

- **¡Sango! ¡Es suficiente!** – Le regaño la madre de Sango a esta

- ¡**No madre, No cumpliré tus caprichos, y usted, no se meta donde no lo han llamado!** – Gritó Sango enojada

- **Señorita ¿acaso sabes quien soy?** – Dijo el joven Taisho ya muy molesto

- **No, y tampoco me interesa** – respondió esta mirándole con odio

- **Pues debería, soy Sesshomaru Taisho, usted esta faltando el respeto a todas las personas presentes e interrumpiendo la conferencia para quienes si están interesados **– le informó él friamente

- **¡Ah! Pues lo siento por usted, si evito que gane más millones con una conferencia absurda. Estoy segura que lo único que ve en una persona es su cuenta bancaria** – lo insultó Sango

- **Controle esa boca** – le replicó Sesshomaru con severidad

- **¿Sabe que? Me voy, no tengo tiempo para alguien tan estúpido como usted **– dijo Sango

Sesshomaru que ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado no aguanto más, le hizo seña a los de seguridad para que se acercaran. Les dio ordenes claras y concisas.

- **Saquen a esta joven insolente de aquí** – dijo Sesshomaru

- **Como usted ordene, señor **– dijeron los guardias

- **No me pongan la mano** – dijo Sango amenazadoramente – **Yo sé caminar**

- **Vaya, por lo menos eso sabes, veo que no eres tan estúpida** – dijo Sesshomaru en tono ironico

Sango se le acerco, levanto la mano y lo abofeteo sin que nadie se lo esperara. Sesshomaru se sorprendió, nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo y esa chiquilla lo abofetea y no pudo evitar mirarla con rencor. Pero en vez de intimidarse, ella le dijo:

- **¡Me voy!** – y dicho esto se marchó

- **Disculpe a mi hija señor Taisho, ella es una muchacha imprudente y mal educada** – decía la señora angustiada

- **Espero que esto no se repita** – respondió él con frialdad

- **No señor** – dijo la señora

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue al escenario a dar la dichosa conferencia, aunque notaba los murmullos de las personas en la sala, sin duda hablaban del escándalo y de la bofetada.

**_"Esto me lo voy a cobrar"_** – pensó Sesshomaru

- **¡Que hombre más arrogante, se merecía que lo pusieran en su lugar!** – decía Sango que estaba en el parque comiéndose un 3 leches – **Como odio cuando mi madre quiere mandar sobre mi.**

Odiaba que la trataran como una niña que no podía pensar por si misma, su madre siempre le decía que ella era una orgullosa y que creía que podía hacer las cosas por si misma, y no era mentira, desde que tenia uso de razón, nunca había pedido ayuda a nadie para resolver sus asuntos, solo sus amigas y su familia sabían cuanto se esforzaba ella por conseguir su independencia.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, ella no era una joven que perdiera tan rápido los estribos, pero, su madre siempre lo conseguía y eso le molestaba, porque creía que nunca más le afectaría que hiciera su madre. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la arrogancia de aquel joven, solo porque fuera famoso y reconocido no le daba derecho a hablarle así.

- **¿Quién se cree que es?** – Refunfuñaba Sango – N**o tiene ningún derecho de hablarme como si yo no fuera nadie.**


	2. Reunión

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

_**Reunión**_

- **Hola hermano** - dijo el joven hermano de Sesshoumaru

- **No me molestes Inuyasha, no tengo tiempo para ti** - dijo Sesshomaru sin una pizca de ganas.

Inuyasha era un joven muy parecido a su hermano, tenia ojos dorados y cabello plateado, pero, mientras los ojos de Inuyasha expresaban calidez y vida, los de Sesshomaru eran frios e inexpresivos.

- **Parece que la conferencia no fue como lo planeaste ¿verdad que no me equivoco?** - decía Inuyasha burlonamente - **¿Qué te paso en la cara?** - pregunto fijándose en una marca colorada en la cara de su hermano

- **Una joven me abofeteo** - decía Sesshomaru sintiendo como volvía la rabia del momento.

- **¿Qué te abofeteo? ¿Pero como pasó? Nadie te ha tocado, ni siquiera yo** - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, pues le alegraba que alguien haya logrado poner a su hermano en su puesto.

- **Pues esta vez ella se atrevió y créeme esto no se quedara así** - dijo Sesshomaru con rencor en su voz.

- **Uhm ¿Qué le vas a hacer?** - preguntaba Inuyasha con curiosidad

- **Ya lo veras** - dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa malévola

**...**

Era lunes y en una casa nada más se oían los gritos de una señora

- **¡SANGO, LEVANTATE DE LA CAMA AHORA MISMO QUE SE HACE TARDE PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD!** - gritaba la señora Yumura

- **YA ESTOY CAMBIADA, SOLO ME FALTA PEINARME** - decía la joven

- **¡PUES TERMINA DE SALIR!**

- **Si, si ya voy**

El típico despertar de todos los lunes, ya estaba acostumbrada, se trato de peinar su melena castaña oscura, pero le fue imposible, le habían crecido demasiado, le llegaban por debajo de la cintura, nunca había dejado que le cortaran una sola hebra de cabello. Bajó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, agarrar su bulto y marcharse. Camino a la universidad se topó con sus amigas, Kagome y Ayame.

Sus amigas de toda la vida, siempre le acompañaban en el camino a la Uni, aunque no solo a la Uni, su vida siempre era interesante cuando estaba con ellas, no tenia que ser nadie más, estaban juntas desde primaria y seguro lo seguirían estando.

- **¡Hola chicas!** - saludo Sango corriendo hacia ellas y parándose a tomar un poco de aire.

- **¡Hola Sango!** - respondieron estás alegremente - **Nos enteramos de la noticia**

- **¿Qué noticia?** - pregunto Sango mirándolas interrogante

- **Pues** **la de que abofeteaste a uno de los jóvenes Taisho en la conferencia del sábado** - dijeron estas emocionadas - **¿Era guapo?**

- **Ah… Esa** - dijo Sango sin mucho interés - **pues si, si lo hice**

- **¡Oh! ¿Y se puede saber por que?** - preguntaron muy interesadas y con los ojos brillantez de curiosidad

- **Porque es un arrogante** - dijo esta fastidiada - **Caminen que se nos hace tarde**

- **Como digas** - dijeron las jovenes decepcionadas por lo poco que hablaba del tema su amiga

Estaban a punto de cruzar la calle cuando Sango, quien no se fija, el semáforo cambia de color a rojo para los peatones, y de lejos viene un carro a máxima velocidad, oyó los gritos de sus amigas y solo le dio tiempo a saltar para atrás, pero se resbaló y cayó en la acera. El carro se paró, sus amigas que estaban viendo la escena, se acercaron corriendo.

- **¿Estás bien?** - preguntaron estas preocupadas.

- **Me duele** - murmuro Sango sobándose el trasero, se paró y fue adonde estaba el carro y le tocó el vidrio, porque este tenía los vidrios tintados y no se veía quien conducía - **¡SAL DE AHÍ!** - exclamo furiosa

Un hombre ya conocido por sus ojos salió del auto, el joven de mirada fría, ojos amarillos intensos, cabello largo y plateado, la miro fríamente

- **Veo que tu torpeza es permanente** - dijo Sesshomaru

- **¡¿TU?** - exclamo Sango

- **Parece que no puedes dejar de meterte en mi camino** - dijo Sesshomaru

- **¡Maldito hijo de puta**! - dijo Sango - **¡CASI ME MATAS!**

- **O mejor dicho, tú estabas en el medio** - dijo Sesshomaru con desprecio - **Estaba verde para mi.**

- **¡AH!** – Gritó Sango de frustración - **Eres el hombre más arrogante, estúpido, insensible y tarado que tengo la desgracia de conocer** - rugió Sango

- **Y tú eres la mujer más torpe que ha pisado este mundo** - le replico él sin alterarse, solamente alzando una ceja.

- **Pues si te molesta** - dijo ella enojada- **MUERETE.**

- **Las damas primero** - dijo él, desafiándola con la mirada - **todavía me debes la bofetada**

- **No te debo nada, y aún si lo hiciera lo más que haría seria darte una en la otra mejilla, para emparejarlo** - dijo ella echando chispas por los ojos

- **Sango, se nos hace tarde para la clase** - dijeron Kagome y Ayame, para evitar que Sango se metiera en problemas

- **Si, ya lo sé** - gruño Sango mirándolo amenazadoramente – **Vamonos**

- **¿Adonde vas, pequeña gruñona?** - preguntó Sesshomaru con curiosidad un tanto divertido.

Al principio estaba enojado por su forma, pero, ahora le parecía divertido, nunca había visto tanta espontaneidad en una persona y verla en esa chica además de divertirle, le agradaba sobremaneramente.

- **Donde a ti no te importa** - le replicó Sango

- **Que descortés e infantil eres, podría ayudarte a llegar ** - dijo él para ver su reacción. Vio que ella se debatía entre decirle algo insultante o disculparse.

Al final se decidió por pedir disculpas.

- **Lo siento, no debí hablarte así** - murmuro Sango poniéndose colorada y mirando a otra parte.

- **¿Disculpa? No te he oido ¿podrías repetirlo?** - dijo Sesshomaru tratando de provocarla y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de verdad que estaba disfrutando el molestarla.

- **Que me disculpes, que no debí hablarte así** - dijo ella entre dientes y cambiando de tema añadió - **Vamos a la Universidad**

- **¿A la Universidad?** - preguntó él sorprendido, a sus ojos podría jurar que ella era de secundaria, pues su rostro expresaba mucha juventud aunque su cuerpo decía que ya era una mujer.

- **Si, es un sitio donde se estudia para hacerse profesional** - le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- **Si, lo sé** - dijo él frunciendo el ceño - **¿A que vas allá?**

- ¿**A estudiar tal vez? **– le señaló Sango con obviedad, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco -** Mira si no nos vas a ayudar ¿podrías por lo menos dejarnos ir?**

- **Suban** – dijo él a modo de respuesta

- **¿Perdona?** – preguntó Sango algo confusa ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

**Yo las llevo** – dijo esto mientras abria la puerta invitándolas a pasar

Las 3 jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidas, pero, a pesar de todo subieron al carro, aunque Sango se quedó mirando a Sesshomaru un poco más de 2 minutos antes decidirse si subir o no. Sesshomaru la miró dudar y se quedó afuera mirándola detenidamente, algo le decía que ella era orgullosa y que no le agrada mucho, después de verla entrar se quedó pensando si sería solo con él o también le pasaría con otras persona, el pensar que era solo con él le ponía un poco incomodo así que entró al auto también, lo puso en marcha, se dirigieron a la dichosa universidad.

- **¿Qué estudian?** - preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de romper la atmosfera que había

- **Yo estudio Diseño Grafico** - dijo Kagome alegremente mientras miraba el carro entre admirada e intimidada y luego miraba el paísaje, era la primera vez que se montaba en tan ostentoso carro - **Por cierto, me llamó Kagome, mucho gusto.**

- **Y yo me llamo Ayame y estudio** **Psicología** - dijo Ayame mirando curiosamente lo callada que estaba Sango.

De las 3 Ayame era la más callada, pues todo lo pensaba, Kagome era la más alegre y Sango era la más impulsiva, aunque muchas veces sus acciones la llevaban a cometer muchos errores, nunca perdía ese aire de inocencia que los demás a través del tiempo notaban.

- **¿Y tú? ¿No piensas responder?** - preguntó Sesshomaru a Sango mientras se fijaba en lo concurrida que estaba la calle.

-** Soy Sango y estudio Veterinaria ¿feliz? **- dijo esta añadiendo una sonrisa sarcástica y sacándole la lengua

- **¿Y como es que teniendo amigas tan pacificas y educadas seas tan temperamental y descortés?** - quiso saber Sesshomaru

- **Porque no soy ellas, yo tengo mi propia personalidad** - le dijo Sango cortantemente - N**o busques discusión conmigo riquito**

- **Veo que siempre tienes mal genio** – le provocó Sesshomaru riendo por dentro

- **Solo con los arrogantes, insensibles y desconsiderados como tu** – dijo esta sacándole la lengua

- **¿Cómo no ser arrogante si hay mucha gente que solo le importa el dinero de mi familia?** – dijo Sesshomaru – **Además ni me conoces para juzgarme, pequeña.**

- **Fácil, fíjate bien en los ojos de esa persona, en su comportamiento, en su forma de actuar y analízalos** – le dijo ella como si fuera obvio – **Y tienes razón, no tengo que juzgarte.**

- **¿Segura que estudias veterinaria, y no psicología?** - preguntó él, algo divertido

- **Segura** - respondió Sango mirando por la ventana

- **Y sobre lo de analizar a las personas, no todas se muestran como son realmente, sino hasta el último minuto** – le discutió él

- **Tienes razón, pero en algunos de sus actos fallan y se notan sus intenciones, a menos que estes cegado por** _**"amor" **_– dijo lo último mirándolo fijamente – **Y creo que mejor lo dejamos ahí. Dobla por la derecha**

- **De acuerdo, además…** - Sesshomaru que estaba esperando a que el carro delante de él avanzara, se acercó a Sango provocando que esta fuera conciente de su atractivo sexual - **Si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste la que comenzó hablándo mal y abofeteándome.**

- **Lo reconozco y lo lamento** **mucho** – dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras contenía la respiración.

- **¿Por qué fuiste si te sentías incomoda?** – dijo Sesshomaru acariciando un mechón de su cabello mientras veía que Sango se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza, hacia mucho que no veía una reacción tan inocente en una mujer.

- **Mi madre sabia que si me decía a donde íbamos me negaría, tal vez pensó que no haría ningún drama si ya estábamos allá, pero, no lo pude evitar, lamento haber arruinado tu conferencia y haberte abofeteado mucho** – con la cabeza inclinada tratando de ocultar su cara sonrojada.

- **¿Sabes? Cuando no estas expulsando fuego por la boca puede ser interesante hablar contigo** – soltando su mechón y adelantando hasta llegar al portal de la universidad.

- **Si dejamos de lado tu arrogancia, también puedes ser interesante** – dijo mientras salía por la puerta y se encaminaba al portal.

- **Bueno ya llegamos** – se detuvo en la entrada mientras miraba a Sango

- **Gracias por traernos** – dijeron Ayame y Kagome mientras hacían una breve inclinación.

- **No hay porque, cuídense y a ti…** - dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Sango y provocándola - **Trata de no causar problemas.**

- **Ja,ja,ja, mira como me rio** - dijo Sango de mal humor por todas las provocaciones de Sesshomaru - **Ayame, Kagome, vámonos que llegamos tarde.**

- **¡SI!** - dijeron estas despidiéndose de Sesshomaru con la mano.

Sesshomaru vio a Sango alejarse y decidio que una venganza no tendria ningún sentido, depues de todo ella ya se habia disculpado y se había divertido provocandola. Iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que Sango dejo un folleto y su horario en el asiento, se resigno y rió un poco porque a pesar de todo, era una despistada, fue a buscar un parqueo y se encamino a la Universidad.

**...**

Sango escuchaba un alboroto en el pasillo

_- __**¿Que estara pasando?**_ - se preguntaba Sango mientras volvia

Salio del aula, pues tenia que ir al baño a arreglarse y peinarse un poco. Caminó hacía su aula sin darle importancia al murmullo a sus espaldas, pero, algo la hizo girar la vista y vio al causante de tanto alboroto, caminando hacia ella.

- **¿Que haces todavia aqui?** - pregunto Sango frunciendo el ceño y pensando que el mundo no podía ser tan cruel con ella.

- **Se te quedo esto** - dijo Sesshomaru, entregandole el folleto y el horario

- **Gracias** - dijo Sango sonrojándose y reprochándose interiormente por haber pensado eso de él.

- **¿Porque te pones roja?** - pregunto Sesshomaru con curiosidad.

- **Porque... ahora todo el mundo sabe... **– murmuró ella.

- **¿Por que todo el mundo sabe el que?** - le inquirio Sesshomaru pensando quizás, ella también centraria su pensamiento en él.

- **Lo descuidada que soy** - dijo Sango avergonzada

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, generalmente todo el mundo se centraba en los pensamientos de los demas viendolo junto con él, pero, ella era muy diferente

- **Sesshomaru** - dijeron unas chicas acercandose a él y mirándolo con una adoración que parecía que babearían en cualquier momento.

- **Apartense de él** - dijo una de las chicas a la demás, mirándolas desafiantemente.

- **Señorita Rin** - dijeron las chicas algo temerosas

- **A un** **lado** - dijo Rin mirando a las muchachas, que la obedecieron instantáneamente. Sango, que como siempre nunca obedecia las ordenes de nadie - **¿No me oiste, Sango? A un lado, alguien con el estilo y carisma del joven Taisho, no deberia estar cerca de ti** - dijo Rin con desprecio y arrogancia

- **No creo que te guste provocarme** - dijo Sango mirando con odio a Rin – **¿Verdad, BICHO?**

- **Yo...** - dijo Rin algo temerosa, luego miró a Sesshomaru, se armó de valor replicandole - **No soy como antes, ya no me asustas.**

- **¿En serio?** - dijo Sango arqueando las cejas - **Como sea, adios Sesshomaru** - dijo cogiendo sus papeles de manos de Sesshomaru y dándose la vuelta.

- **Adios** - dijo Sesshomaru que la vio dirigirse al aula y desaparecer dentro de ella.

Se fijo en su cuerpo, tenia el cabello por debajo de la cintura de color castaño oscuro, los ojos de ella eran marrones, su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas y bien formado y se movia con gracia, no pudo menos que admirar ese cuerpo. Sesshomaru decidio que ya era suficiente y se iba a marchar hasta que...

- **Disculpela, es una mal educada** - dijo Rin sonriendole coquetamente - **Si me permite, le hare un tour por la Universidad.**

- **No, gracias** - dijo Sesshomaru mirándola sin interés – **Tengo mejores cosas que hacer** - se encamino a la salida y se fue.

* * *

Quiero hacer un apartado acá para agradecerles a Minerva y a Anime :3

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas n3n  
Me siento mejor si me animan XP

Aunque, gracias también a los que a pesar de leer no dejan reviews,  
también me ayudan XP


	3. Inesperado

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

**INESPERADO**

Sango estaba en la salida de la Universidad esperando a Kagome y Ayame, le incomodaba el ambiente, pues, siempre que alguien pasaba por su lado comenzaba a murmurar y se alejaba a toda prisa. Todo esto comenzó en el momento que Sesshomaru entro a la Universidad para devolverle el folleto.

- _**Maldita sea, todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera dejado el folleto Sesshomaru no hubiera venido a devolvérmelo aunque por otra parte, hoy estaba más atractivo que el día de la conferencia… ¡¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando?**_ - se reprochaba mentalmente – **¡Genial, ya hasta a mi me gusta!**

Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigas habían  
llegado.

- **¿Quién te gusta?** - preguntó Kagome  
- **Oh… eso es nuevo ¿Quién es el afortunado**? - pregunto Ayame riendo – **O más bien, desafortunado**

Sango les lanzó una mirada amenazadora y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ellas, estaba de mal humor, que le atrajera Sesshomaru, aún después de haberlo admitido era una sensación horrible.

- **¡Sango! ¡SANGO! **– las chicas le gritaban, pero ella seguía en su mundo y cuando volvió estaba en medio de la calle

- **¡CUIDADO! **- un joven empujo a Sango y la protegió de la caída.

- **Ay, ay, ay** – se quejó esta - **¡Oh! ¿Te hiciste daño por mi culpa?**

- **¡¿En qué pensabas? ¡¿Pensabas suicidarte en plena luz del día y con niños mirando?** – le gritó el joven

- **¡HEY! ¡Fue un descuido y deja de gritarme que hasta donde yo sé no eres ni mi padre ni mi novio!** – le gritó ella.

Las chicas y los de alrededor se quedaron mirando a los dos extrañados ¿Cómo podía ser posible que dos personas que se acababan de conocer discutieran así?

**En fin, por lo menos estas viva y para la próxima, ten más cuidado **– dijo el joven levantándose y ayudándole a levantarse

**Hmm… gracias **– dijo Sango algo avergonzada y sonrojada.

Las amigas de Sango estaban mirando la escena algo asustadas, su vida podía haberse extinguido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gracias al joven su preciosa compañera estaba intacta.

**Me duele el trasero** – se quejó Sango mientras se lo acariciaba y trataba de ponerse de pie.

… O lo más intacta que podía estar.

Las chicas decidieron ir al centro comercial, pues querían ir a la playa o a la piscina, pero sus trajes de baños estaban algo viejos. Ayame estaba mirando la sección de bikinis junto a Kagome, mientras que Sango se dirigió a la de los tankinis, pues tenía complejo con su cuerpo, especialmente con el tamaño de sus pechos.

Mirando los diferentes modelos se quedaba observando algunos un tanto, reveladores y otros más mojigatos de la cuenta, preguntándose con cual quedaría mejor. Después de mucho mirar, se fijó en uno de color verde, con forma de vestido de tiros y unos shorts a juegos, bordeado por una raya blanca y una mariposa fucsia encima del lugar donde debería ir el seno derecho. Le encantó con solo verlo y cuando lo tomó en sus manos…

**Ese te quedaría bien, pero trata de no abrir la boca o se te irá todo el encanto** – le susurro Sesshomaru en los oídos a Sango.

Sango se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta para contestarle, Sesshomaru le besó el cuello.

**¿Q-que h-haces?** – Sango se avergonzó y echo hacia atrás debido a la presencia imponente de Sesshomaru.

**Solo iba de paso, pero estabas en el medio **– dijo Sesshomaru con ganas de fastidiar a Sango, sus reacciones le divertían y le provocaban querer burlarse de ella.

**T-tu-tu… ¡pervertido! **– Sango se echo a correr hacia donde las chicas, no se sentía segura en la atmosfera tensa que siempre la rodeaba cuando estaba cerca de Sesshomaru.

Las chicas le vieron acercarse rápido a ellas y ponerse detrás, estaban extrañadas hasta que vieron a Sesshomaru caminar hacia ellas y lo entendieron todo.

**¡Aléjate pervertido! Estoy armada **– Sango se colocó tras Kagome

**¿Armada? ¿Y cual es tu arma? Si se puede saber** – preguntó Sesshomaru arqueando las cejas.

**¡Kagome, atácalo! **– le gritó Sango a su amiga haciendo que todos menos Kagome se rieran.

**¿Perdón? **– Kagome se quedó mirando a Sango con una mirada asesina - **¿Qué has dicho?**

Mientras Sango le hacía una cara de cachorrito para tratar de salirse de esa y los demás incluyendo a Sesshomaru se reían de la expresión de Kagome.

**No es gracioso** – dijo Kagome mirando mal a todos los demás pues Sango siempre se veía tierna con su cara de cachorrito y tenia cierta debilidad por ese gesto.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Sango mientras esta se tensaba de nuevo. Le acarició la mejilla y luego sin más dio la vuelta y se fue dejándole confundida y algo estresada. Las chicas por su parte, ya veían que rumbo estaba tomando la relación de esos dos y les gustaba, pues Sango siempre había sido cerrada en ese aspecto.

* * *

Bueno... ¿que puedo decir?

La vagueza ha ganado xD

Pero creo que ya estoy devuelta, así que trataré de continuar con la historia D:

Gracias por el apoyo y perdonen la super tardanza (?)

No me quiten a Sessho, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer ;x;

Cuidense mucho chicas y el otro capítulo viene para la próxima semana :3

(Como los mangas LOL xD)


	4. Barreras

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D  
(Reitero, si lo fueran, me autointroduciría en la historia y me casaría con Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi y Koga 3)_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

* * *

**BARRERAS**

Las chicas no paraban de reír de camino a la entrada parque pues Sango no dejaba de lanzar sonidos de quejidos y todas sabían porque era.

- **Ya, paren de reír. NO es gracioso** – cada vez Sango se irritaba más.

- **Tendrías que haberlo visto desde nuestros zapatos** – decía Kagome – **Te estarías riendo también.**

- **¡Lo dudo! Ese… ¡Pervertido! Violó mi cuellito **– replicó Sango frotándose el cuello donde le había besado Sesshomaru

- **Y vaya que te gustó, ni te moviste **– le marcó Ayame

- **¡No es cierto! **– se quejó Sango

Sango y Kagome se despidieron de Ayame, pues la casa de esta quedaba al extremo contrario de las demás. Mientras cruzaban el parque, Kagome iba tarareando una canción para calmar los nervios de Sango y pensaba en lo bonito que sería si ella también pudiera encontrar a alguien que la viera tan interesante como Sesshomaru encontraba a Sango.

Sango mientras tanto iba meditando las acciones de Sesshomaru, ella normalmente no perdía los estribos de esa forma, pero no lo podía evitar, ese hombre hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera alerta y olvidara como actuar con serenidad.

Y de esta forma las dos suspiraron profundamente al mismo tiempo, se miraron a la cara y se rieron.

- **Somos un caso perdido** – dijo Sango riendo.

- **Tú no estarías tan perdida si le dijeras a cierto peliblanco que te ayudara a encontrar el camino** – reía Kagome.

- **¡Nooooo! ¿Tú también Kag? **– replicó Sango haciendo puchero (**_N/A: ¡Al estilo Jigglypuff!_**)

- **Cariño, sé que todavía estás algo molesta porque creías que Miroku iba a ser el amor de tu vida **– Kagome hizo una pausa y abrazó a Sango – **Pero no lo fue y la vida sigue, debes darle otra oportunidad al amor.**

- **Pero eso duele… y mucho, no quiero volver a sufrir por lo mismo **– Sango trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

Miroku había sido el amor de secundaria de Sango, ella se le había declarado y habían durado tres años juntos, pero un día Miroku le término, alegando que no podía permanecer un minuto más en una relación cerrada, que había muchas mujeres en el mundo que deseaban compartir con él tanto como Sango lo hacía. Y luego, Sango tuvo que soportar un año completo viendo como Miroku perseguía a todas las mujeres de la secundaria, desde sus compañeras de clases hasta las profesoras.

- **Algún día lo superaré **– dijo Sango mientras sacudía la cabeza –** Pero, cuando eso suceda, espero que el elegido aprenda a esperar que esté lista.**

- **Lo hará** – le aseguró Kagome – **Y tiene cabello blanco y un super BMW**.

- **¡Kag! **– le reclamó Sango

- **Preguntale si tiene un hermano ¿sí?** – le rogó Kagome riendo

- **Ya le preguntaré **– se rio Sango.

Luego se despidió de Kagome y fue a su casa, tenía que preparar una mochila con los utensilios y ropa que usarían en el día de playa y quizás si tenían suerte se relajaría lo suficiente para olvidarse de Sesshomaru y sus problemas existenciales con él.

**...**

Ayame estaba preocupada, a diferencia de las otras, ella ya había cazado a su lobito. Su amado, Koga. Pero el día de hoy no había podido hablar, Koga sufría de perder/destruir sus celulares y el último se había ahogado en el bebedero de la cancha de soccer. Ella siempre admiró a Koga, desde que fue a Goukon* con las chicas antes de iniciar la secundaria, pero solo en el último año, se había decidido a declararsele.

Normalmente hablaban dos veces al día, en la mañana para desearse un lindo día mutuamente y en la noche para ponerse al día con los sucesos de cada uno. Como estaba estudiando cosas diferentes no podían verse muy regularmente y eso le hacía sentir insegura, por eso, esas llamadas lo eran todo para ella, significaban que Koga todavía le amaba tanto o más que el primer día.

- **Koga... **- suspiró Ayame

En la noche no le llamaba ella, pues si él estaba muy cansado por las prácticas, querría que descansara para tener buena energía para el otro día. Y al parecer sus plegarías son escuchadas porque suena el teléfono y ella se abalanza a él como si se tratara de un soldado encontrando donde camuflajearse.

- **¡****¿Koga?! **- se aventuró Ayame**  
**

- **¿Estabas esperando la llamada de alguien más, preciosa?** - le contestó este.

- **No **- dijo Ayame mientras miraba al cielo y agradecía que hayan escuchado sus anhelos - **Antes de ponernos al día, quiero invitarte a la playa mañana, si puedes ir, claro.**

-** ¿Como podría decirte que no, preciosa? **- le replicó Koga - **¿Crees que pueda llevar a unos amigos?****  
**

-** ¡Claro! Además creo que a las chicas les vendría bien una distracción **- dijo Ayame feliz

- **¿A las chicas? ¿No será que tienes un plan macabro para escabullirnos por ahí nosotros solos?** - rió Koga

-** Me has atrapado, soy culpable **- rió Ayame

* * *

¡GOMEN!

Lamento totalmente el retraso... bueno... el mega retraso, lo que pasa es que...

Este fic, esta basado en otro fic mio xD

Iba a publicar el original, pero mientras más leía, más vi partes que modificar y al final no es TAN diferente, pero si es diferente :3

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo chicas, so sorry por la tardanza ):

y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero la pasen super bien en este año ;D


	5. ¿Sorpresa?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D  
(Reitero, si lo fueran, me autointroduciría en la historia y me casaría con Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi y Koga 3)_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

* * *

**¿SORPRESA?**

Sango estaba esperando a Kagome y Ayame en el parque, ellas le dijeron que pasaban a recogerla a las 9:30 a.m. pero ya eran las 9:45 a.m. debería adelantarse, pero Ayame le había dicho que Koga, su novio, pasaría por ellas, aunque nunca le había visto o mejor dicho, no le recordaba. De pronto un joven se bajó de un jeep, y se dirigió hacia ella, se volteó para mirar a todos los lados a ver si era que la estaba mirando directamente a ella, se acercó y dijo:

- **Tu eres Sango ¿cierto?** - dijo el Koga

- **Si ¿y tú eres...?** - pregunto Sango

- **Soy Koga, el novio de Ayame** - dijo este ofreciéndole la mano

- **¡Oh! Es un placer conocerte **– le replicó Sango mientras apretaba su mano por educación

- **El placer es mío** - dijo Koga - **¿Sabe dónde está mi preciosa pelirroja?**

- **¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con ella? ¿Días?** – se rio Sango - **¿O es que no conoces su eterno sentido de impuntualidad?**

En ese momento vio que Ayame corria en dirección de Koga. Al llegar se le tiro encima haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y sino se hubiera girado de seguro que Koga hubiera caído encima de ella. Kagome mientras venia caminando tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia Sango.

- **Hola, Amor** - dijo Ayame apechurrandole desde el piso

- **Hola, Preciosa** - dijo Koga dandole un beso en la frente

- **Por si no se han fijado hay personas presentes** - tosió Kagome

- **Dejalos Kagome, mientras ellos se besuquean nosotras tomamos el carro "prestado"** - dijo Sango sonriendo maliciosamente

- **¡Oh!** - decía Kagome siguiéndole el juego a Sango – **Sigan, por nosotras no se distraigan**

- **Ja...ja...ja...** - dijo Ayame sacándoles las lenguas, mientras Koga se estaba riendo

- **Bueno, bueno, pues creo que deberíamos irnos **- dijo Koga sonriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Ayame.

- **Koga** - dijo Ayame presentadolos - **estas son Sango y Kagome, chicas, este es mi adorado Koga.**

- **Nos estabamos presentando cuando le tiraste al suelo** - dijo Sango sonriendo

- **No lo tiré, él se cayó** - dijo Ayame con una mirada de inocente – **Simplemente le estaba ayudando.**

- **¿A quedarse en el suelo?** – preguntó Kagome arqueando las cejas y todos rieron.

- **Vamonos que si no nos damos rápido, no disfrutaremos de la playa **- dijo Koga

- **Ok** - respondieron todas y se subieron al jeep.

**…**

Llegando ya a la playa, Kagome y Sango salieron a buscar un buen sitio donde situarse mientras "mamá y papá" como habían decido llamarles Sango y Kagome, sacaban los utensilios del jeep.

- **¿No ibas a traer a unos amigos, cariño? **– le preguntó Ayame

- **¡Ah!** **¿No quieres que tu plan macabro se arruine, verdad? **– rió Koga mientras besaba la frente de Ayame y sacaba una mesa ensamblable

- **No, claro que no **– rio Ayame – **Ya dime ¿Qué pasó?**

- **Ellos dijeron que me alcanzaban aquí, son algo solitarios a la hora de hacer equipo **– le respondió Koga

- **Entiendo** – dijo Ayame mientras bajaba la silla.

Y mientras llevaban las cosas a donde suponían que estarían las chicas, escucharon una discusión.

- **¿ESTÚPIDO?** – Grito el joven – **¡TU FUISTE LA TONTA QUE CHOCÓ CONMIGO!**

- **¡CLARO QUE NO PORQUE PUDISTE HABERME EVITADO!** – le gritaba Kagome al joven

- **NO ME CULPES PORQUE SEAS UN PELIGRO AMBULANTE** – dijo este

- **¡EL PELIGRO AMBULANTE ERES TU!** – le replicaba Kagome

- **No, tú** – decía el joven

- **No, tú** – dijo Kagome

- **No, tú**

- **No, tú**

- **¡Que no, que fuiste tú!**

Sango, quien se había separado de Kagome, corrió a donde estaba esta a ver que sucedía y se topó con Sesshomaru quien la miró sorprendido y ella lo miraba de la misma forma a él, luego se dirigió a su hermano.

- **¿No muy bien llegamos y ya estas armando escándalo, Inuyasha?** – le rugió Sesshomaru enojado a Inuyasha

- **Es que esta niña me chocó **– dijo este

- **Que fuiste tú** – le contestó Kagome – **¡SOPENCO!**

- **¡YA BASTA!** – dijo Sesshomaru enojado – **NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN COÑO SEA LA CULPA ¡PARECEN DOS NIÑOS HACIENDO UN ESCANDALO POR NADA!**

- **Si, papi** – contestaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono como niños siendo regañados por su padre, para luego reírse de la forma de pensar de ambos.

Ayame y Koga alcanzaron al grupo, extrañados por la forma de relacionarse tan única que tenían todos. Ayame, quien estaba sorprendida porque los Taishos estuvieran ahí, no dejó de salir de su asombro cuando Koga, saludó a los Taisho y dejó claro que ellos eran los amigos que habían invitado.

Y Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de que las amigas de la novia de Koga fueran el grupo de Sango. Una sorpresa… extraña, todavía no sabía como catalogarlo, pero sin duda, la vista era de su agrado.

- **No sabía que se conocían** – dijo Koga asombrado

- **¿Conocerlos? ¿Quién? **– preguntó Sango mientras miraba a otro lado – **No sé de que me hablas, yo ando sola**

- **La última vez que me fijé, veníamos todos en el mismo auto **– le respondió Ayame

- **Trivialidades, trivialidades **– le contestó Sango mientras le susurraba – **¡Callate la boca!**

- **¿Y bien? ¿Vinimos a relajarnos y nadar o solo pasábamos para incomodarnos y gritarnos mutuamente? **– preguntó Sesshomaru de mal humor

- **A ser felices y comer perdices, Sr.** **Gruñón **– le replicó Sango mientras le sacaba la lengua e iba por las demás cosas en el jeep.

* * *

Les traje este bonus de 2x1 para disculparme D;

Espero que les guste =3

Cualquier sugerencia, no duden en comunicarla, también acepto quejas, correcciones o críticas =D

0 declaraciones de amor a Sesshomaru, es muy sexy después armamos la 1era Guerra Mundial de FanGirls xD


	6. Shippo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

* * *

**SHIPPO**

El ambiente estaba caldeado por ahí, Kagome e Inuyasha no se hablaban y procuraban estar uno en el extremo contrario del otro, Sesshomaru estaba recostado, de mal humor leyendo un libro dándole la espalda a todos mientras que Koga y Ayame no sabían cómo resolver la situación e iban a preguntarle a Sango por ayudar hasta que notaron que no estaba con ellos.

- **¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Sango?** – pregunta Ayame.

- **Pensé que estaba sentada al lado de ustedes **– dijo Kagome.

- **¿Creen que el ambiente la haya espantado? **– preguntó Koga a las chicas.

- **No lo sé, lo dudo, pero…** **¿Cómo saberlo si no está?** – decía Ayame preocupada.

- **A lo mejor huyó del demonio ese **– dijo Inuyasha señalando a Kagome.

- **¡I-NU-YA…** - comenzó a decir Kagome hasta que sintió la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru mirándoles.

- **Yo iré a buscarla** – dijo este mientras los miraba con una cara que hizo que todos se encogieran de miedo.

Sesshomaru se alejó del grupo tratando de buscar a Sango con la mirada, pero sin mucho éxito porque llamaba mucho la atención de las féminas y eso lo hacía ponerse de peor humor, a veces odiaba el estatus social de su familia, no le permitía pasar desapercibido aunque quisiera. Estaba por explotar cuando sintió una suave y pequeña mano agarrarle un dedo y tirar de él.

- **S-señor… p-perdone q-que l-le m-moleste** – decía el pequeño infante sollozando –** P-pero m-me p-perdí.**

Sesshomaru suspiró sacando toda la frustración que tenía dentro y decidió primero ayudar al pequeño y luego o mientras buscar a Sango.

- **No te preocupes pequeño **– Sesshomaru agarró al pequeño y se lo colocó en la espalda – **Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.**

- **Si quieres te ayudamos, guapo **– decían las jóvenes que rodeaban a Sesshomaru mientras le guiñaban el ojo.

- **No, gracias, por mi pueden irse **– dijo Sesshomaru mientras les lanzaba una mirada de enojo y seguía su camino – **Avísame si ves alguna cara conocida pequeño.**

El pequeño asintió y así iniciaron la marcha en busca de los responsables del infante. Recorriendo casi toda la playa por el área turística, sin rastros de nadie, ni Sango, ni los padres, tíos, primos, abuelos, hermanos, vecinos o cualquier adulto o medio adulto responsable de la cría. Se sentaron a descansar un rato antes de emprender la marcha de nuevo, Sesshomaru tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared que había allí, pero de pronto sintió algo frio apoyado en su frente y abrió los ojos alerta.

- **Pensé que te apetecería una bebida, se te ve algo cansado** – dijo Sango sonriéndole

Sesshomaru gruñó y tomó la lata de refresco que ella le ofrecía. Mientras ella se sentaba al lado del pequeño.

- **¿De quién es esta creatura tan bella?** – dijo ella mientras le sonreía al niño - **¿Es hijo tuyo o hermanito?**

Sesshomaru quien se estaba tomando el refresco casi se ahoga al escuchar la pregunta.

- **¡¿QUÉ?! **– gritó Sesshomaru levemente sonrojado y tosiendo todavía por el refresco - **¡¿Estás loca?!**

- **¿Por pensar que eres humano como los demás y puedes reproducirte o por pensar que algo tan bonito puede ser familia tuya? **– preguntó Sango sarcásticamente y ofendida por la forma en que Sesshomaru le contestó.

- **Ok, tal vez me sobrepasé un poco con mi forma de reaccionar **– dijo Sesshomaru notando el enojo de Sango – **Pero no sé de donde se te ocurren semejantes boberías.**

- **¡Oh, ya sabes! Defectos de fábrica **– dijo Sango de mal humor y zanjando cualquier respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru, miró al pequeño y comenzó a interrogarle un poco – **Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?**

El pequeño que todavía estaba un poco asustado, se colocó del otro lado de Sesshomaru y la observaba desde allí.

- **M-mi n-nombre e-es S-shippo** – dijo el niño

- **¿Y cuántos años tienes, Shippo? **– le preguntó Sango

- **7-7 a-añitos **– dijo Shippo apretándose en el brazo de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru no abría la boca y observaba la escena. No tenía experiencia con los niños y tampoco es como se hubiera interesado en ellos antes, por lo tanto no sabía que se hacía en estas situaciones o que debía preguntarle al pequeño.

- **¿Viniste aquí de pasadía o te estás hospedando cerca de aquí?** – siguió Sango

- **M-mi hermana, su n-novio y yo nos estamos hospedando cerca** – contestó Shippo alegrándose un poco como si hubiera descubierto un dulce

- **¿Sabes dónde para llevarte con ellos?** – le sonrió Sango

- **¡Siiiiii!** – el pequeño Shippo saltó del banco de alegría

- **Entonces vayamos **– dijo Sesshomaru levantándose del banco y ofreciéndole la mano a Sango para ayudarle

Mano que ella ignoró olímpicamente mientras emprendía el camino con Shippo. Sesshomaru se resignó, si ella quería seguir enojada, allá ella, él no tenía tiempo para andar jugando con chicas tan infantiles, ni siquiera él sabe que le llamó la atención de esa niña.

- **Si caminas tan lento nunca llegaremos **– decía Sango mientras le tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él, sorprendiendo otra vez a Sesshomaru

- **No te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo **– dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía a Sango – **Cuando creo que me ignorarás sin importar lo que haga, vienes y me demuestras que aún en ese estado emocional, te preocupas por dejarme atrás.**

- **Si, si, bueno, ni yo misma me entiendo, dejemos de darle vuelta al asunto y sigamos ayudando a Shippo** – decía Sango mientras tiraba de Sesshomaru y seguía a Shippo – **Pero primero vamos a decirle a los chicos**.

Dicho esto, Sango llevó a Shippo y a Sesshomaru de vuelta con el grupo, donde todos la regañaron por la forma en que desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie y lo muy preocupados que estaban, Kagome quien tenía rato viendo a Shippo y les preguntó sobre él.

- **Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero… **- Sango hizo una pausa y se llevó las manos a la cara tapándola de vergüenza – **Este es mi hijo, mío y de Sesshomaru**.

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** – todos gritaron al unísono, incluyendo a Sesshomaru

- **¡Juro que estás loca! **– gruñía Sesshomaru enojado mientras veía como Sango se reía como loca

- **Lo siento, lo siento, no lo pude evitar, era el momento perfecto **– se disculpaba Sango con Sesshomaru – **Además, es que eres tan molestable**.

- **¡Ah! Porque ahora YO soy el molestable** – decía Sesshomaru en tono peligroso

- **Esto**… **ehm… sin rencores ¿cierto?** – a Sango se le fue la sonrisa, pues el tono de Sesshomaru la puso nerviosa.

- **Claro, claro, sin rencores **– dijo Sesshomaru mientras sonreía malévolamente ocasionando que Sango corriera a ocultarse atrás de Kagome otra vez.

- **Que conste que tú te lo has buscado **– decía Kagome empujando a Sango para que fuera con Sesshomaru a buscar a la hermana de Shippo.

Sesshomaru tomó a Sango suavemente de la cintura.

- **Vamos Sango, el deber nos llama** – dijo Sesshomaru con su sonrisa malévola mientras llevaba a Shippo y a Sango fuera de la playa para buscar el hotel de Shippo.

Sango y Sesshomaru recorrieron casi todos los hoteles cerca de la playa, comenzando por los que estaban más alejados y terminando por los que estaban más cerca, pero no conseguían que Shippo recordara ninguno, de hecho, el pequeño se sentía más confundido y desamparado con cada hotel, hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Sesshomaru se estaba desesperando, mientras que Sango se acercó a Shippo, lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, logrando que se tranquilizara.

Shippo se quedó dormido y Sango lo colocó en los brazos de Sesshomaru, pues el pequeño le había tomado aprecio a Sessho y se sentía más seguro con él, cosa que confirmó acurrucándose más y apretando el puñito.

- **No serías tan mal padre** – dijo Sango mirando a Shippo y pasándole la mano por la frente.

- **No estoy seguro de ello, los niños me desesperan y mi tolerancia hacia ellos es nula **– dijo Sesshomaru mientras tenía cuidado de no despertar a Shippo.

- **Eso no es cierto, te ofreciste a ayudarle, rechazaste a la multitud de locas que te rodeaba y luego fuiste en busca de sus tutores** – dijo Sango sonriéndole.

- **Bue**… - Sesshomaru se interrumpió después de analizar lo que dijo Sango y comenzó a enojarse - **¿Estabas viendo? ¿Sabías que estaba buscándote y te burlabas de mi de lejos?**

- **No, Sr. Desconfiado, no sabía que estabas buscándome y no me estaba burlando de ti, pensé que te habías cansado de nosotros y nuestras niñerías y buscabas una zorra más con la que hacer cositas y te maldecía por ello **– dijo Sango enojada

- **¿Me maldecías por ello? **– preguntaba Sesshomaru interesado - **¿Por qué? Si has dejado claro que soy la última persona con la que querrías estar**

- **Esto… ¿Q-qué? ¿Y-yo dije eso? N-no fue lo que quise decir** – Sango trataba de justificarse mientras se sonrojaba por la metida de pata que había cometido

- **Me alegra saber que te intereso **– dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo pícaramente mientras Sango estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sin esperar excusas o justificaciones se levantó – **Vamos con los demás, cuando Shippo se despierte probaremos suerte otra vez y de paso… **– añadió mientras comenzaba a caminar – **Cuéntame más sobre tus celos cuando estuve con las "zorras".**

Sango comenzó a caminar detrás de él mientras buscaba la excusa perfecta para salvarse de aquella situación.

* * *

¡BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS! =D

¿Como les recibió el año nuevo? n.n

Yo me la pasé tranquila con mis amigos, espero que ustedes se hayan divertido mucho =3

Aqui les traje otro capítulo, más largo, pues sentí que los estaba haciendo muy corto, pero ahora mismo... siento que este cap está aburrido D=

Pero al final quienes determinan eso son ustedes x3

Si tienen una sugerencia, queja o duda, ya saben a donde escribir, portense mal y que les vaya bien =3

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, nos vemos en la marcha ;3


	7. Impulsos

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

* * *

**IMPULSOS**

Al final no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa… si, se había puesto un poquitín celosa y ni ella misma entendía porque, sabía que físicamente no le desagradaba Sesshomaru, vamos que físicamente no creía que hubiera mujer o hombre en la tierra que viera a Sesshomaru y no le agradara lo que veía, habría de estar loco/a para no notar a ese hombre de cabellera plateada o ser ciego, pero era algo más, era su personalidad que le provocaba cierto amor/odio, no lo soportaba por ese aire altanero, pero a la vez, es como si le gustara que fuera así, no se lo diría, pero de verdad le gustaba mucho. El solo hecho de recordar cuando la tomó por la cintura hacía que sus piernas temblaran y comenzaba a rezar para que este no se diera cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en ella, a veces se sorprendía a si misma preguntándose cómo sería besarle o que él te dedicara un gesto tierno y gentil como un abrazo.

- **¿Sango?** – llamaba Sesshomaru con un tono de impaciencia, tenía un rato llamándole

- **¿Eh? ¿Qué? **– respondió la aludida – **_¡¿Pero qué coño estás pensando Sango?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en el Sujeto A de esa forma si está a tu lado?_** – se regañó mentalmente por dejar que sus pensamientos se fueran por ese camino.

- **Que si tienes hermanos** – le dio curiosidad desde que observó la forma en que Sango trató a Shippo, es como si estuviera acostumbrada a los pequeños.

- **Sí, tengo dos hermanos pequeños y una hermana mayor** – le respondió Sango, alegrándose de que fuera un tema como ese – **Normalmente mis hermanos se la pasan discutiendo, pero son por idioteces. ¿Y tú? ¿Solo tienes a Inuyasha?**

- **No, tengo otro medio hermano **– contestó Sesshomaru

- **¿Otro? ¿Inuyasha es solo tu medio hermano? **– preguntó Sango interesada

- **¿Qué no lees la prensa?** – Sesshomaru sonrió, nunca le había tocado una mujer que no supiera nada de su historia familiar pues todo se podía encontrar en los medios.

- **Perdona, se me olvidó tomar la clase de "Acosadora" en el cole** – se disculpó ella con burla

- **De hecho, eso es bueno y malo a la vez, no sabes lo que pasa en el mundo, pero también es refrescante para personas como nosotros, nos hace sentir normales **– le contestó Sesshomaru

- **Creo…** **Que no te gusta que sepan tanto de ti** – señaló Sango con cuidado, sentía que ese era un terreno molesto para Sesshomaru

- **¡No me jodas, Sherlock! ¿Cómo lo supiste? **– respondió Sesshomaru burlonamente – **Todo era más fácil cuando era pequeño, no tenía que pensar cada movimiento que hacía. **

- **¿Alguna vez fuiste pequeño?** – preguntó Sango extrañamente sorprendida

- **No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por la pregunta **– esa pregunta le incomodó un poco ¿tan mala opinión tenía ella de él?

- **Perdona, fue una pregunta estúpida lo sé, pero es que**… **siempre te ves tan maduro, no haces nada… esto… divertido, de hecho, a veces me pregunto si conoces el significado de ella** – Sango sabía que su forma de verlo quizás fuera muy mal, pero quería ser sincera – **Te he visto sonreír muy pocas veces y creo que ninguna fue porque te sintieras alegre.**

- **De verdad deberías considerar estudiar psicología, creo que te iría de maravillas **– dijo Sesshomaru – **Y si, se lo que es divertirse, pero también se cuáles son mis responsabilidades**.

- **Pero Sessho, tus responsabilidades no irán a ninguna parte, debes relajarte y descansar, que después te sale lo ácido de la personalidad** – le reclamó Sango

- **Y aquí señores, nos habla la voz de la experiencia **– se sentía tan diferente, nunca había conversado sobre él mismo con nadie, excepto con su padre, pero normalmente eran cosas como las que tenía que hacer como futuro cabeza de la familia.

- **Creo que te debo una disculpa, normalmente no soy así de temperamental, es que**… - Sango se sonrojó y miró al suelo, se había prometido ser sincera, pero era tan difícil – **Es que me pones nerviosa y no sé cómo reaccionar **– dijo Sango mientras ocultaba su cara entre su cabello, pero de repente levanta la cara toda ruborizada – **¡N-no e-es como si me gustaras o algo así! ¡No lo malinterpretes! **– y dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta llegar con el grupo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento, no es que no le hubieran dicho eso antes, pero Sango sí que sabía en qué momentos dejar caer semejante información y sus reacciones te hacían querer molestarla a ver. Y como le gustaba el sentimiento de tener algún tipo de poder sobre ella, eso le hacía sentir más mejor, así que decidió comenzar un juego, ver qué tipo de reacciones haría ella con ciertos comportamientos de él.

**…**

- **¿Entonces ahora ustedes harán de padres del mocoso? **– preguntó Inuyasha con su habitual delicadeza **(I****/A****: ¡****NULA****! ¡****CERO****! ****Si ****a ****Inuyasha ****le ****pagaran ****por ****su ****delicadeza****, ****sería ****tan ****pobre ****como ****yo**** ._.u).**

- **No, lo cuidaremos entre todos, tonto** – le contestó Kagome enojada.

- **¿Entre todos?** – repitió Inuyasha incrédulo - **¡Ja! No me incluyas en tu "todos", yo no cuido de mocosos**

- **¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que un mocoso cuide de otro mocoso?** – preguntó Sesshomaru acostando a Shippo encima de una toalla.

- **¡Uy! ¡Sesshomaru! Estás buscando pelea **– dijo Inuyasha enojado.

- **¿Te duele la verdad? **– preguntó Sesshomaru burlonamente.

- **Así parece **– dijo Kagome burlándose de él también.

Sango se acomodó al lado de Shippo, estaba cansada pues se había pasado la noche entera estudiando y poco a poco sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

- **Ustedes dos, me las van a pagar** – gruñó Inuyasha – **Vengan aquí, les mostraré lo mocoso que soy**.

- **Ya cállense** – protestó Ayame enojada – **Despertarán a Shippo.**

- **Y a Sango al parecer **– señaló Koga – **De todas formas, vinimos a divertirnos y eso es lo que menos hemos hecho, así que vamos a divertirnos** – Koga tomó a Ayame de la mano y se la llevaba a nadar en el mar.

- **Koga, déjame quitarme la ropa** – le replicó Ayame corriendo a los vestidores.

- **Espérame, Ayame **– Kagome fue tras Ayame, pues ella también necesitaba cambiarse.

Inuyasha quien, traía el traje de baño bajo la ropa, se la quitó de un tirón y la fue dejando por ahí tirada mientras corría al mar en compañía de Koga **(****I/A****: ****Cuán ****niño ****pequeño****, ****y ****luego ****se ****queja**** -w-)**. Sesshomaru tomó su libro y se iba a sentar a leer, hasta que escuchó unos susurros de chicos hablando de Sango, su vestimenta y lo bien que se veía, por lo que le dio repentino ataque de celos y se acomodó al lado de ella a leer su libro, a veces, aprovechando para echarle una miradita a su cara.

* * *

¡BUENAS MADRUGADAS!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste =3

Yo también amo a Sesshomaru... lástima que Rumiko y la Shōgakukan (la editorial) tengan todos los copyrights t.t

Bueh, en mi imaginación sigue siendo mio .U

Gracias por sus comentarios, son realmente una motivación =3

Nos vemos pronto, veré si comienzo el próximo cap pronto =P

Gocen mucho, gasten poco y si tienen TV ahí se ven ;D


	8. Tormenta

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mía, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :D  
Si fueran míos... realmente ahora mismo no tengo tiempo ni para mi por lo que me dormiría encima de ellos xD_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Negritas - **Dialogo.

**_Negras cursivas _**- Pensamiento.

**Negras subrayadas** - Intervención de la Autora.

**_Negras cursivas subrayadas_** - Titulo del capitulo.

**_NEGRAS CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS Y EN MAYÚSCULAS _**- Titulo de la historia.

**... -** Salto de contexto

* * *

**TORMENTA**

Sango se acomodó entre sueños en algo cómodo, amplio y cálido para ella apoyar su cabeza mientras que nuestro Sesshomaru miraba asombrado como Sango se recostaba de su pecho, cosa que le gustó aunque no lo admitiría para sí mismo. Aprovechándose del momento y poniendo fin a los cuchicheos de los hombres sobre el desarrollado cuerpo de Sango, Sesshomaru acomodó más a Sango y continúo con su lectura.

Kagome que estaba mirando junto a Ayame la escena se enternecieron y rieron entre ellas.

- **¿Que tanto se ríen ustedes dos?** - interrogó Inuyasha mirándolas y casi estuvo a punto de mirar a su hermano, pero Kagome quien quería que Sango y Sesshomaru tuvieran sus momentos a solas se adelantó a molestarle.

- **Oye Inuyasha ¿sabes nadar?** - le preguntó Kagome llamando su atención.

- **¡Ja! ¿Quién no sabe nadar en estos tiempos? **- se burló Inuyasha

- **Yo** - contestó Ayame

- **¡¿No sabes nadar?!** - preguntaron impresionados Koga e Inuyasha

- **No, Sango y yo no pudimos aprender, ella por su miedo a las aguas abiertas y yo porque no tenía tiempo** - les contestó Ayame - **Además no lo veíamos tan necesario en ese momento.**

- **Venga, que nos pondremos en marcha** - le replicó Koga - **Tendrán que aprender a nadar.**

- **Iré por la otra idiota** - dijo Inuyasha - **Mejor enseñarles juntas**.

- **E-espera** - dijo Kagome maldiciendo el haber puesto ese tema - **Yo iré por ella, recuerda que está durmiendo y probablemente se levante de mal humor.**

- **Apúrate pues** - le atacó Inuyasha

- **No me ataques** - le replicó Kagome dirigiéndose en búsqueda de Sango.

Mientras esta salía del agua, Inuyasha se la quedó mirando, es decir, la chica tenía buena figura y la forma en que el cabello se le pegaba a la espalda por la humedad era algo sexy, de hecho, ella completa inspiraba en la imaginación de un hombre a que ella te daría una noche inolvidable. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza en modo de rechazo, su personalidad era muy explosiva y a leguas se notaba que ella no era una mujer de una sola noche, si se la iba a tener sería por algo serio y él realmente no estaba pensando en tener nada serio por ahora, después de todo tenía que superar su ruptura con Kikyo, su primer amor.

…

Kagome no quería llegar donde Sesshomaru, aunque su facción era inexpresiva de lejos se notaba cierto aire de felicidad o algo así, la verdad que con los Taisho no se sabía, eran difíciles de leer. Al final decidió ir a arruinar el pequeño paraíso de Sesshomaru por si misma antes de que a Inuyasha se le ocurriera arruinarlo él y suspirando se dirigió hacia la pareja.

…

Sesshomaru sintió a alguien acercarse provocando en él una pequeña incomodidad y un gruñido inconsciente, pero al parecer no era el único que lo había notado pues Sango levantó un poco la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos para aclarar su visión.

Lo siguiente pasó en cuestión de segundos, al fijarse que se había dormido encima de Sesshomaru se tiró hacia atrás alejándose y sonrojándose totalmente lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

- **¿Qué tal estuvo tu siesta?** - le interrogó Sesshomaru cerrando el libro y guardándolo

- **B-bien** - dijo Sango tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Kagome que venía de la playa se acercó a ellos rápidamente y ayudó a Sango a levantarse de la arena, miró a Sesshomaru amenazadoramente.

- **¿Qué pasó? ¿Sesshomaru te hizo algo?** - le preguntó Kagome

- **N-nada, n-nada** - repitió Sango escondiendo su rostro.

Kagome notó el sonrojo de Sango y aprovechó la oportunidad para proponerle los planes.

- **Los chicos dicen que si te apuras, les enseñarán a nadar** - le explico Kagome a Sango.

-** ¿Nadar? C-claro, ya me visto** - dijo Sango corriendo al vestidor

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru amenazante, pero este no se dio por aludido, tomó su libro y siguió con su lectura hasta que sintió que Sango salía del vestidor. El traje de baño que había elegido resaltaba su figura, era una versión parecida al que ella había estado observando en el centro comercial, lo que variaba es que el mismo era negro con detalles en plateado y en vez de tener una mariposa en el lado derecho, se sujetaba de ese lado y en el tiro tenía una luna plateada pintada.

- **Wow** - dijo Inuyasha que había acercado a ver porque duraban tanto.

Sesshomaru quien se había quedado mirando a Sango, miro a Inuyasha amenazadoramente y volvió la vista a su libro tratando de centrarse y recordarse que ellos solo eran dos conocidos que se juntaron por coincidencia. Inuyasha mientras tomó a Kagome y a Sango y se las llevó al mar.

Los chicos pasaban el rato divirtiéndose y burlándose de las chicas porque no sabían nadar y Kagome se deleitó ganándole una pequeña carrera a Inuyasha para que dejara de atormentarlas con que eran unas idiotas por no haber aprendido antes.

- **Como perdiste, ya no puedes reírte de ellas por no saber** – le decía Kagome reclamando eso como premio

- **Nunca apostamos nada, además ¿Por qué tendría que contenerme?** – se mofaba Inuyasha

- **Calma chicos que ustedes siempre se están peleando, ya hasta parecen marido y mujer** – les decía Koga tratando de calmarles

- **¡NI EN SUEÑOS!** – replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los dos comenzaron a discutir contra Koga mientras que Ayame miraba a su alrededor en busca de Sango, pues las olas estaban comenzando a ser muy fuertes.

- **Chicos…** - llamó Ayame

- **¡¿Cómo puedes si quiera relacionarnos de esa forma?!** – gritaba Kagome

- **¡¿Te estás volviendo loco?!** – continuaba Inuyasha - **¡¿Acaso me odias?!**

- **Chicos…** - volvió a llamar Ayame un poco más asustada

Los chicos no le estaban prestando atención y Ayame estaba asustándose cada vez más, pues no podía ubicar a Sango no importaba donde mirara.

- **Tranquilos, no tienen que alarmarse** – contestaba Koga

- **No sé cómo se te ocurre, en serio** – refunfuñaba Inuyasha

- **¡CHICOS!** – gritó Ayame sin poder más – **Sango desapareció**

- **¡¿Qué?!** – contestaron estos al unísono

A lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de Sango siendo arrastrada de por la marea e impidiéndole gritar, pues como abría la boca entraba agua. Los chicos se quedaron un momento sorprendidos.

- **¡SANGO!** – vociferaban Kagome y Ayame

Los gritos llegaron hasta la orilla y alertaron a Sesshomaru, quien se quedó mirando para deducir cual era la situación, en cuanto vio a Sango cada vez más alejada y que no podía mantenerse a flote por más tiempo se tiró al agua con toda la ropa para ir en su rescate, pero cuando llegó donde estaba los chicos vieron como un joven de pelimarrón llegaba con ella en brazos.

- **¡Sango!** – repetía Ayame una y otra vez asustada mientras se acercaba al hombre

Sango tosió en respuesta y se inclinó a un lado para expulsar un montón de agua que había tragado, todavía estaba expulsando agua cuando se le acercaron los chicos.

- **¡Gracias!¡Oh, gracias!** – decía Kagome al hombre hasta que se fijó bien en quien era - **¡¿Miroku?!**

* * *

¡BUENAS! :D

AHEM... Ya sé que me querrán matar muchas

También sé que hay una turba furiosa esperandome fuera, pero... adivinen ¿quien no saldrá de su casa hoy? :Du

Bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo, espero lo disfruten, lo hice con mucho amor y sueño :3

(Sudé y me quedé dormida muchas veces en la cama xD)

Gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente, lamento decepcionar a unas cuantas (o a todas), por mis tardanzas, pero realmente... yo no trabajo sin inspiración y es algo que llega muy poco al mes o año.

Espero lo disfruten :D


End file.
